narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nisshou Fuyutama
| homecountry = (100 years in the future) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan Fuyutama Clan | family =Genrei Ōtsutsuki (Grandfather, deceased) Unnamed Female Fuyutama (Grandmother, deceased) Unnamed Parents (deceased) Shirokaze Fuyutama (Ancestor) | rank = | classification =Time-Traveler Sage | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden =Time Shift | nature = | jutsu =Time Shift Inyō Yin Release: Mind Meld Probing Sage Mode Temporal Clone Technique Spirit Transformation Technique Spirit Effigy Technique Spirit Translation Technique Tool Creation Technique Soul Reaping Technique Summoning Technique ( ) Fire Release: Holy Flame Dance Technique Sage Art: Spirit Effigy Technique Sage Art: Fire Release: Holy Flame Dance Technique Takemikazuchi no Kami Yatagarasu Sage Art: Majestic Attire - Soul Effigy Technique | tools = }} Nisshō (日照) is a Time-Traveling Shinobi hailing 100 years from the end of the . He is a counterpart to Nisshō/Nisshō/Post-Crisis, having certain events not play out in his timeline. Background Some events follow the same path as Nisshō Origins Just like his main universe counterpart, Nisshō hails from 100 years after the in a dystopian future ruled by the Ōtsutsuki Clan. As a descendant from a Ōtsutsuki who had a human concubine, Nisshō was "blessed" with and cursed with natural talent in using his chakra, but was not born with the clan Kekkei Genkai. In studying the records he could find, he would go on to develop a Space–Time Ninjutsu in order to attempt to change his personal past. This would lead him to create Time Shift and using it, he would go back in time by about 150 years in order to meet his ancestor Shirokaze Fuyutama, learning about his other side of his heritage. Living in the Past Living in the past with Shirokaze and Kazeyo Fuyutama, he would learn about the Ancestral Chakra that flows within and around those of Fuyutama blood, connecting them even in death, but also empowering them as well. This would allow him to discover his aptitude with the Spirit Transformation Technique, allowing him to transform his spirit into a weapon. Great War Seventy-five years before his own timeline, a war broke out involving Atogakure and other villages. Nisshō having had his traveling disrupted on his way back home arrives at this point in time and chooses to assist, unsure of if this event causes his own chaotic future. He befriends the Seven Tails Chōmei during this event. Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra and Physiology Due to being one-fourth Ōtsutsuki, he boast a higher than average Chakra yield for someone his age. This is accompanied by his Fuyutama heritage which promotes a link to the ancestors and has a passive link to Ancestral Chakra. Nisshō has a natural attitude for gathering Natural Energy and uses it to meld with Ancestral Chakra, to create a stronger type of Sage Mode. His physiology is also more robust than a normal human due to his half alien lineage, allowing him to resist the petrification side effect of gathering and balancing sage chakra. Due to training with Shirokaze Fuyutama and Kazeyo Fuyutama, he has gained access to to his "Spirit Techniques" which allow him to weaponize his spirit and replicate jutsu from other clans or techniques. Ancestral Chakra and Senjutsu Due to being of the Fuyutama clan, Nisshō is able to call upon the spirits of his ancestors as well as tap into the realm of Sage Arts to use a unique form of Senjutsu. Being able to draw in the Ancestral Chakra of his ancestors, he is able to blend it with the Natural Energy flowing from their remains and that of nature, in order to gain access to Spirit Sage Mode. The Spirit Sage Mode, unlike that of normal Sage Mode, does not mix Natural Energy with his own chakra, but rather he blends the Ancestral Chakra with the natural energy and thus attaining a slightly more potent transformation as the density of the Ancestral Chakra is higher than that of normal chakra. While in this form, he has to shelve his regular chakra in exchange for the Ancestral/Natural Chakra mixture, and as such the form if not managed properly could lead to him losing the transformation prematurely. The usage of the Ancestral Chakra gives rise to Nisshō's spirit techniques. These enable him to turn his own spirit into a weapon and attack the spirit of his foes. Stemming from his Spirit Transformation Technique, Nisshō is able to transform his soul into parts of an etherial knight. Using his Spirit Translation Technique, he is able to make himself etherial simulating the effects of Kamui. Using his Soul Reaping Technique, he is able to cut sections of the soul of his opponent, hindering performance and ninjutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Nisshō specializes in Fire Release, using the effects of his Ancestral Chakra and Senjutsu to create "Holy Fire". This fire has the properties to burn away impurities and when infused with Natural Energy it can burn the spirit. Space-Time Ninjutsu Being of the Ōtsutuki and the Fuyutama, Nisshō has had a different grasp of Ninjutsu and took to learning the secrets of Space–Time Ninjutsu, in order to find a way to warp space and time in order to travel the corridors of time. This led to him developing Time Shift as a means of going backwards and forwards through time. In his research he also discovered that in using his technique it displaced him in time, allowing him to create an arsenal unlike any other shinobi. His first technique was the Temporal Clone Technique, which allows him to pull "remnants" from aborted or parallel timelines to fight with him. These unlike Shadow Clones don't split his chakra, and are autonomous to the degree that they are Nisshō just from different points in time. The clones are able to bleed, and when dealt sufficient damage or are killed fade away as their life force was keeping them tethered to the timeline in which they were summoned. In using his Time Shift, he was able to learn Inyō from another version of himself, as well as the Yin Release: Mind Meld Probing. These allow him to freeze time as well as prob into the minds of those he has ensnared. Kenjutsu As with all members of the Fuyutama Clan, Nisshō was trained in the use of swords from a young age and refined when he travelled to the past to meet his ancestors. Genjutsu Due to his training against Shirokaze Fuyutama, Nisshō learned how to dispel and cast Genjutsu, while not as potent as those cast with a Sharingan, he was able to simulate the same effects using his Sage Mode and Senjutsu. Synopsis Kaimetsu At the beginning of the story, Nisshō is still in the past, training during the era before the with the Fuyutama Clan. In completing his training he used Time Shift to return home but due to the conflict he was pulled out of the Corridors of Time and ended up missing his target by Seventy-Five years. Being in the middle of a battle field he joined the Shinobi Union in order to protect the Seven-Tails . Trivia *This is a more toned down version of Nisshō and Nisshō/Post-Crisis.